Erina Shindō
" I am Student Council President . . . . and you will do everything that I tell you to do ! " ---Erina _______________________________ ; Erina Shindō (神堂 慧理那 Shindō Erina) ; Voiced by : Chinatsu Akasaki (Japanese); Mikaela Krantz (English) _______________________________ Appearance Erina is a small, petite, and diminutive person who is often mistaken for a child. She is short, with a small body size and a thin body shape. Adding to her child-like appearance are her huge, anime girl 'big eyes' that dominate her face. She has a round face, with a blunted chin. Her eyes are round with a deep mountain forest green color. Erina's hair is a natural blonde, with a striking golden yellow tone with white-hot highlights. She wears long, thin twin tails that begin straight, but near her thighs they take on a corkscrew appearance. Two hair licks stand out on either side of her head, covering her ears, giving her the appearance of having folded-down animal ears. The twin tails are held by big black bows. It is later shown emphatically that the hairstyle is not her favorite one. She has a pale, pinkish skin tone, resembling a baby's skin. She has small hands and small feet. Her short slender legs do not add to her height in any way. Wearing the typical girl's school uniform of a dressy blouse with a fluffy maroon bow, an attached black pleated mini-skirt, a beige with black trim ladies business jacket, and black knee-high socks with black ankle boots, she is a high-profile person at school. Her maroon bow, unique to herself, indicates that she is Student Council President. For casual wear, Erina likes to wear pretty dresses, with many seeming to be of a Lolita style, or of Lolita fashion inspired. Personality Erina Shindo is a petite, attractive, and well dressed young teenage girl. She is well groomed in all the social graces. She is the Student Council President for her school's student body, and is able to be as bold and demanding as the position requires. However, she is a deep, emotional, many layered individual, who in private life, can show herself as a meek, shy, submissive person, or all the way to being a fearless, outgoing exhibitionist and heroine, and everything inbetween. Erina comes from a very wealthy family, but she is not spoiled, due to the influence of her strict, disciplinarian mother. However, despite her mother's guidance, Erina has a stubborn streak, and will do as she sees fit, regardless of the consequences. Erina also has an emotional and social secret. She is a closet S & M fan, and will, at select time and occasions, behave in a mild S & M fashion with the accepting friends around her. Given her independent nature, she even has a posse of bodyguards that are with her day and night, to protect her and keep her out of trouble. All of her bodyguards are female, and dress in Gothic / Lolita or maid attire. However, Erina is still somewhat immature when it comes to social and emotional stability. The other two Twin Tail Warriors, as well as Twoearle, find it necessary to try and readjust her emotional and spiritual attributes as she grapples with social and emotional situations. However, Erina is sometimes given bad advice, mostly from Twoearle, since Twoearle does not know enough about human social interaction to understand how humans act, and why they do what they do. Despite Soji holding her golden twin tail hairstyle in the highest possible regards, Erina actually hates that hairstyle, and only wears it because her mother insists that she do so to further that family tradition. Yet, she granted Soji's request to form an after school club with no apparent useful purpose, being called " The Twin Tail Club ". Erina greatly admires anime and manga heroes and heroines, and that becomes the alternate motivation, and not love of twin tails, enabling her to sync with and operate the Yellow Tail Gear. Erina has the hobby of collecting and assembling anime and manga figures and garage kits. Erina also loves to Role Play, and will take on the submissive role of an obedient puppy dog when the situation calls for it. Category:Characters